Window shutter assemblies, such as plantation shutters, are solid and stable window coverings used at the interior or exterior of a window. These shutter assemblies may be employed for a variety of reasons, including controlling the amount of sunlight that enters a room, to provide privacy, to protect against weather and to enhance the aesthetics of a building. On some styles of buildings it is common to have such shutters cover doors as well as windows.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a prior art window shutter assembly. Shutter assembly 100 has a frame including stiles 102 and 104, and rails 106 and 108. Louvers 110 are pivotably supported by the frame in a horizontal configuration, as shown (having said louvers in a vertical configuration is also possible).
Louver pins 112 and 114 pivotably couple louvers 110 to the stiles 102 and 104, respectively. The placement of said louver pins between the louvers and the stiles creates gaps 122 and 124. These gaps do not block light from being emitted from the window, and these gaps create the possibility of someone peeking in through the gaps when louvers 110 are in the closed position, creating privacy concerns for the user. What is needed is a product that enhances the light blocking ability of window shutter assemblies, such as assembly 100, and also addresses the potential privacy concerns of a user created by gaps 122 and 124.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. A more detailed description with reference to the drawings is provided below.